Situation Critique
by Crazy Av
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… ? Non… Non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !


Bonjour Bonsoir x) me voilà avec un os refait! et corrigé par Moira-Chan *o* merci encore oui j'arrête pas de dire merci xDD si j'avais corrigé moi-même j'aurais certainement raté quelques fautes x) sinon trêves de blabla x) voilà un os katsudeku qui j'espère vous plaira x)

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^o^ on se retrouve en bas pour vos gentilles reviews

* * *

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là… ?

Non… Non, non et non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Courant à toute allure, Bakugo fonçait comme si sa vie en dépendait, Shouto à sa suite. Deku était coincé, la voiture avait plongé dans le port de Tokyo alors qu'il voulait échapper aux kidnappeurs de l'amie du bicolore

Le héros à l'alter d'explosion se débarrassa de ses grenades et plongea. Aussitôt, il aperçut la voiture volée des kidnappeurs au fond de l'eau.

Il voyait le vert frapper contre le pare-brise de la voiture. À côté de lui, l'amie de Double Face,que le trio devait sauver de ses harceleurs, était inconsciente.

Mais quel idiot ! Il allait se fatiguer pour rien ! Une explosion et c'en était fini ! Et bordel ! Pourquoi devait-il être sous l'eau !

Ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose ! Saleté de nerd !

Une fois le pare-brise réduit en miettes par l'explosif, le héros à la chevelure d'émeraude poussa la jeune femme vers son coéquipier qui la saisit par la veste pour la remonter sur l'un des pontons du port.

Izuku, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de sa prison, mais le volant lui bloquait le passage et sa vue se brouillait petit à petit. L'air commençait à lui manquer… Non... Et merde ! Katsuki allait lui botter les fesses... Puis ce fut le trou noir.

oOo

Vingt-quatre heures avant…

Dans les locaux de l'agence héroïque K.S.D*, Katsuki était plus que surpris. Quelqu'un demandait le glaçon ? Alors comme ça, il était sociable, Double Face ? Et il n'avait pas mauvais goût, en plus : la jeune femme qui se tenait devant le cendré était de taille moyenne, habillée simplement d'un jean sombre et de converses rouges avec un débardeur blanc. Sur ses épaules, elle portait une veste noire, et elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés ainsi que, il devait se l'avouer, deux jolies yeux vairons, de couleur or et bleu. Mais il préférait de loin les yeux émeraude de son petit ami.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Todoroki-kun est ici ? Puis-je le voir ? Je suis une amie de sa sœur, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, ouais, allez dans la salle d'attente. Il va pas tarder.

-Merci, sourit la jeune femme se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

-Katsuki, tu devrais vraiment améliorer tes relation humaines, soupira Deku, assis à son bureau en face du blond.

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme. Il s'était légèrement assagi avec le temps en grandissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le concerné arriva, demandant les nouvelles du jour afin de se répartir certains quartiers pour être plus efficace en cas de problème.

-Une jeune femme dit te connaître, Todoroki-kun, elle t'attend dans la salle des visiteurs, annonça Deku en regardant le bicolore. Elle dit s'appeler Shinsen Shi selon Kacchan, est-ce ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Je vais aller la voir, je reviens, dit ce dernier allant retrouver la personne qui l'avait demandé.

Il trouva cette dernière assise sur le canapé disposé dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Shi-san, salua-t-il, il me semble que tu m'as demandé, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Bonjour, Todoroki-kun, je suis désolée te déranger en plein travail… Je, j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider…

-Hé bien, que se passe-t-il ? Explique-moi, je ne peux pas refuser un service à une amie de Fuyumi.

-Voilà... Hé bien, durant un stage héroïque pour du soutien, j'ai fait il y a trois mois la connaissance de Haku Shinsuké, un héros qui voulait s'engager dans la marine de sauvetage. On ne s'est vus que deux fois, mais il a commencé à me harceler… et même si je lui ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à lui, il a continué à me causer des problèmes… Je serais bien allée voir la police pour déposer plainte… mais comme il est un héros, je n'ai pas su vers qui me tourner, alors comme j'en avais parlé à ta sœur, Fuyumi a beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne demander ton aide, expliqua-t-elle.

-Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

-Devant chez moi...

Sans plus attendre, Todoroki et Shi se rendirent chez cette dernière, où ils trouvèrent effectivement le concerné sur le pas de la porte de la brune.

-Shi ! Ma chérie ! Ça fait des jours que j'attendais de tes nouvelles, dit ce dernier avant de se faire brutalement arrêter par le bicolore qui s'était interposé entre lui et la jeune femme

-Elle ne veut plus vous voir, ne vous approchez plus de chez elle et ne pensez même pas à passer dans son quartier sans que j'en sois informé, compris ? fit-il, lançant un regard noir au jeune homme devant lui.

-Quoi ? T'es qui, toi ? Son frère ? grogna-t-il.

-Partez et laissez cette jeune femme définitivement tranquille, pigé ? fit Shouto, empoignant l'homme devant lui.

-Ok, ok, je pars...

Il n'allait pas en rester là, pensa cependant l'homme en partant. Il voulait la brune alors il allait l'avoir, mais il devait être patient et attendre que l'homme qui l'avait fait déguerpir parte du domicile de la femme qu'il convoitait.

-Bien, il ne devrait plus t'ennuyer à partir de maintenant, sourit doucement le fils du numéro 1.

-Je t'invite à prendre un café ? lui proposa alors son amie. Je voudrais te remercier pour le service que tu m'as rendu.

Le jeune homme aux deux alters pesa le pour et le contre puis choisit finalement d'accepter, suivant la brunette qui l'invita à entrer chez elle.

Là, elle prépara le breuvage de caféine et tendit une tasse au bicolore, qui la prit pour boire le liquide noir.

-Il est mauvais, hein, pouffa la jeune femme en voyant la mine surprise du héros.

-Non… enfin…

-Non,je comprendrais qu'il soit mauvais, je préfère le thé de toute façon. Le café, c'est pas mon truc.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je repensais au fait que toi et Fuyumi étiez toujours ensemble quand j'étais enfant, dit il doucement dans un sourire

-Oui… j'adorais venir jouer avec elle.

Tandis que les deux amis discutaient dans le salon de la jeune Shinsen, les partenaires du héros faisaient de multiples hypothèses quant à la relation qu'entretenaient Shouto et cette femme.

Car ce dernier semblait bien la connaître.

-Tu penses que c'est sa petite amie, Kacchan ? fit Izuku,une main sous le menton, plein d'interrogations.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il la connait bien, mais ça pourrait être une amie comme une autre amie de sa sœur que j'en aurais rien à faire. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, ici, c'est toi, dit-il se levant de sa chaise et en s'avançant vers le bureau de son petit ami, sur lequel celui-ci s'était appuyé.

Le vert regardait le fichier de police qu'avait sorti son partenaire au double alter, mais le blond lui prit des mains ledit fichier pour le poser et prendre d'assaut les lèvres ô combien tentantes du successeur d'All Might dans un baiser passionné, rempli de fougue.

-Kats… humf… On a pas le temps… tenta d'articuler le plus petit sous la pluie de baisers de son amant au tempérament de feu.

-Je m'en fous, j'ai trop envie de toi. On peut monter dans l'appart au-dessus, toi, moi, dans notre lit et maintenant, murmura-t-il, baissant de manière presque trop lente au goût de Midoriya la fermeture de son costume de héros.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le téléphone sonna tout à coup, interrompant ainsi les deux amoureux. Katsuki se jura que peu importe la personne qui appelait, il allait en faire de la pâtée pour lui avoir enlevé son amoureux.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota l'émeraude qui décrocha le combiné. Oui, allô ? Oh, c'est toi Shouto, tu as fini ? Parfait alors, nous t'attendons dans l'agence pour commencer à partager les tâches, Quoi ? Oui,bien sûr que j'ai lu le dossier, pourquoi ? D'accord,on va chercher plus d'informations sur lui… À tout de suite, alors.

Il raccrocha le téléphone.

-DOUBLE FACE VA ME LE PAYER ! rageait l'explosif. Il voulait quoi, encore, la glace vanille fraise ?

-Calme-toi,voyons, nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé ce soir, ça te va ? dit Midoriya avec un sourire lumineux.

-Humm, ok… capitula son coéquipier, sachant pertinemment que cette nuit serait particulièrement courte pour eux.

-Shouto m'a demandé de faire des recherches avec toi au sujet de Haku Shinsuké, la personne qui en voulait à mademoiselle Shinsen plus exactement, juste pour vérification, histoire de voir si on a rien oublié.

Puis,quelques minutes après avoir lancé une recherche dans les fichiers des héros, Izuku reprit la parole en regardant son acolyte.

-D'après son dossier,son casier est vierge, bien qu'il ait un tempérament assez susceptible. Il est doué pour le sauvetage en mer. Apparemment, il aurait fréquenté des personnes peu recommandables, mais rien de bien sérieux d'après le fichier. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Sûrement un pauvre débile qu'a pas compris quand on lui a dit non et QUI VA SE FAIRE BUTER !

-Bonne idée, intervint un nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Todoroki. S'il continue, on sera obligés de l'arrêter. Il m'avait l'air déterminé quand je l'ai vu. J'ai dit à Shi de rester enfermée chez elle et de n'ouvrir à personne sous aucun prétexte.

-Bien, tu veux que je me poste devant chez elle pour monter la garde ? se proposa Midoriya.

-Merci. Au moindre problème, appelle-nous. Si on est pas assez rapides, c'est la première porte en montant l'escalier à gauche.

-Compte sur moi, fit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Le vert s'en alla donc se charger de la surveillance de l'amie de son coéquipier.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Deku entendit des bruits de lutte. Sans hésiter, il monta à toute vitesse les marches et découvrit avec effroi la brune tentant de se débattre, portée sur l'épaule d'un homme cagoulé entouré de deux autres hommes. Profitant de leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent le jeune héros, la jeune femme donna un coup de pied à son agresseur pour se dégager. Tout alla alors très vite : Izuku prit la jeune femme par la main et dévala les escaliers avec elle, les kidnappeurs à leurs trousses.

-Je suis un collègue de Shouto, tout va bien.

-Vite ! Leur voiture, à gauche! s'écria Shi.

-Non, on va passer par les toits, accrochez vous !

-Quoi ?!

L'émeraude n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'élança en hauteur grâce à son alter. Il atterrit sur les toits de la ville, une course-poursuite s'engageant alors avec les agresseurs prêts à tout pour récupérer la brune.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai envoyé un SOS à Todoroki. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, accroche-toi bien à moi, je vais nous emmener vers un port désinfecté de Tokyo pour coincer ces inconscients.

-Pardon... Shinsuké ne sait pas comprendre quand les gens lui disent non alors il a appelé ses complices, c'est ma faute...

-Non, c'est un idiot qui a fait le mauvais choix, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tout ça. Mes partenaires vont nous sortir de là, sourit le détenteur du One for all.

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'hétérochrome et le blond avaient reçu le SOS de leur coéquipier. Se jetant un regard, sans un mot, ils se mirent en route grâce à leurs pouvoirs et prirent la direction du point que leur avait indiqué le vert.

Katsuki râlait pour la forme contre ces connards, comme il les appelait. Il pouvait tromper son monde mais le bicolore se doutait bien que l'inquiétude gagnait l'explosif.

-Deku va s'en sortir, tu lui fais confiance, non ? lança le double alter.

-Il a intérêt, sinon je lui botte son cul de sale nerd !

-Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire, soupira-t-il.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux du rendez-vous, ils se postèrent sur le haut d'un toit afin de guetter l'arrivée de leur ami. Alors que Bakugo allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il se fit interrompre par des bruits de coup de feu et de crissements de pneus. Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil et il repéra immédiatement Izuku, avec l'amie de Double Face, qui entrait dans l'entrepôt désinfecté du port en face d'eux. Sa salade verte avait certainement un plan en tête, comme d'habitude. Son petit ami réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'est ainsi qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au fils d'Endeavor, lui indiquant la direction des portes de l'entrepôt où ils se tiendraient prêts à intervenir tous les deux.

À peine eurent-ils le temps d'arriver que les kidnappeurs pointaient des armes à feu sur Deku et Shi, l'émeraude entrainant la brune avec lui dans la voiture des hommes cagoulés qui leur faisaient subir une pluie de balles. Le jeune homme démarra le véhicule, appuyant sur la pédale de l'accélérateur pour reculer à toute allure la voiture qui fonça alors inévitablement vers sa destination finale : un plongeon dans le port.

À cette vision, courant à toute allure, Bakugo fonça comme si sa vie en dépendait, Shouto à sa suite. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre eux, 500 mètres à tout casser, alors pourquoi Katsuki pensait que la distance lui semblait plus longue... Atrocement fois au bord de l'eau, le plus grand se débarrassa de son équipement encombrant. Laissant son acolyte s'occuper d'appréhender les enfoirés, il se jeta à l'eau et trouva sans trop de difficultés la voiture volée. À l'intérieur, il put voir le vert frapper contre le pare-brise de la voiture. À côté de lui, Shi était inconsciente. Elle avait dû se cogner la tête lors du choc, supposa-t-il, mais ce n'était pas le moment de supposer ! Il devait les sortir de ce pétrin !

Mais quel idiot ! Izuku allait se fatiguer pour rien ! Une explosion et c'était réglé ! Et bordel ! Pourquoi devait-il être sous l'eau ?!

Ça lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose ! Saleté de nerd, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait pas faire !

Une fois le pare-brise réduit en miettes par le cendré, le héros à la chevelure de jade poussa la jeune femme vers son coéquipier, qui la saisit par la veste pour la remonter sur l'un des pontons du port.

Izuku, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de sa prison, mais le volant lui bloquait le passage et sa vue se brouillait petit à petit. L'air commençait à lui manquer, non... et merde ! Katsuki allait lui botter les fesses...

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Sans plus attendre, le grand blond fit demi-tour et trouva avec effroi son petit ami qui lui servait de rival inconscient, les yeux vitreux…

Katsuki réagit au quart de tour. Toujours sous l'eau, il explosa le volant et tira Midoriya avec lui, le remontant en vitesse sur le ponton où il avait déposé l'amie de Todoroki.

Là, le bicolore effectuait un massage cardiaque sur elle.

-Occupe-toi de lui, lui cria-t-il, je m'occupe d'elle !

Katsuki ne se fit pas prier, une fois de plus, et commença à s'occuper de son partenaire.

-T'as pas intérêt à crever, Deku ! Putain,respire, sale nerd ! dit le blond, continuant sa réanimation.

Izuku, toujours inconscient, se réveilla dans un endroit recouvert d'un champ de coquelicots qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et au milieu de ce champ, non loin de lui, se tenait Toshinori… Non… ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Son mentor était mort il y avait de cela sept ans… Alors le jeune homme était mort, lui aussi ?

-Jeune Midoriya, ce n'est pas le moment… Ton heure n'est pas venue, mon garçon… Retourne auprès de tes amis et ta famille. Tu me rejoindras plus tard, ne t'en fais pas, sourit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Puis une forte lumière aveugla le vert qui ferma ses prunelles d'émeraude, pour les rouvrir ensuite et rencontrer les yeux rubis de Katsuki penché au-dessus de lui.

-Te revoilà, Deku…soupira-t-il de soulagement, avant de laisser l'ouragan de colère et du soulagement faire son œuvre. ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CE GENRE DE CHOSE, ESPÈCE DE NERD !

-Katsuki… Je…

-La ferme, Deku, dit-il, capturant les lèvres du vert dans un baiser urgent et plein d'impatience.

-Et c'est parti… soupira Shouto avec un léger sourire, décidant de laisser tranquilles ses deux amis pour se tourner vers Shi qui avait repris connaissance.

Bakugo avait vraiment failli le perdre… Le vert était toute sa vie…

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés tous les deux au lycée durant leurs premières années, leur relation avait évolué pour le mieux, au grand bonheur du détenteur du One for all.

Jusqu'au jour où le cendré avait déclaré ses sentiments au vert, qui avait répondu sans attendre à son petit ami. En ce jour symbolique, les deux hommes s'étaient juré de se protéger l'un et l'autre.

Ils avaient plus ou moins réussi à tenir cette promesse et aujourd'hui il avait failli perdre sa moitié, heureusement pour lui que sa légendaire salade verte était résistante et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient fut tout d'abord pressé et urgent mais plus ils s'embrassèrent, plus leur échange se fit doux, passionné et rempli d'amour.

Mais ils furent malheureusement interrompu par le fils du numéro 1 qui leur signifia qu'il était peut-être préférable de rentrer à leur agence afin de remettre les kidnappeurs aux autorités ainsi que de se changer et d'effectuer le rapport de leur mission le jour suivant.

Le petit groupe acquiesça. Tous se rendirent donc à l'agence qu'avaient créée Katsuki et Izuku ensemble en compagnie de Shouto. Par pure chance, l'immeuble qu'ils avaient réussi à acheter possédait des appartements au-dessus de leurs bureaux.

Cette nuit-là, Shouto fut bien heureux d'avoir été invité par son amie chez elle, car d'après les voisins du quartier les deux idiots qui lui servaient de partenaires et d'amis avant tout eurent eu la bonne idée de se prouver une fois de plus leur amour.

* * *

Et voilàààààà ! ^^ en espérant que l'os vous ait plu autant qu'à moi n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés dans les reviews je vous dis à la prochaine ^^

*KSD étant simplement Katsuki Shouto et Deku oui c'est simple mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux x)


End file.
